Currently, most of multimedia devices equipped with a display screen are operated by means of a graphical user interface (GUI). It allows a user to navigate through available device options, to change its settings etc. However, due to technological progress, the user devices tend to be more and more sophisticated and offer a greater amount of features and functions, so their operation becomes more complicated and inconvenient.
There are known graphical user interfaces for presenting and arranging available device options in a three-dimensional manner, however often they are not adaptable to individual user needs.
The currently available methods of presenting data in the graphical user interfaces are limited to predefined schemes and do not allow convenient manipulation of relations between the presented data.